


I'm here

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Modern AU. Mal is having a bad day, nursing her sadness with a bottle of bourbon. And Evie is back, taking away the liquor, and also Mal's angst. Mentioned of drinking.





	I'm here

"Mal? I'm back!" Evie calls into the house while kicking off her heels and putting down her clutch. She just returned from a fashion show.  
Wondering why the lights aren't turned on, Evie reaches out for the light switches.  
"No" Mal's faint voice stops Evie's motion. "Don't, please"  
"Okay" Evie lowers her arm and heads to Mal's direction.  
Mal's sitting on the floor by the balcony window, nursing a half-drunk bottle of bourbon. And the sight breaks Evie's heart.  
"Mal, love, what's wrong?" Kneeling down in fornt of Mal, Evie asks, concern and love thick in her voice.  
"Everything" Mal chokes out before taking another swig form the bottle.  
"Hey slowly babe, slowly" Evie's hand touches Mal's and pries the bottle out of her grip gently.  
Putting the bottle away, Evie gathers Mal's crumbling form and pull the smaller girl onto her lap, who clings onto her immediately.  
"I'm sorry" Mal says between hiccups, which soon turn into sobs.  
"Shhhh, it's okay, I'm here now. I've got you M. You can let it all out." Evie coos softly while rocking Mal slightly.  
Sobs wreck through Mal's whole trembling body.  
Evie hugs Mal tighter as her sobs intensify, wanting to give her girlfriend more of her warmth and love.  
Eventually, Mal stops sobbing and she's exhausted.  
"I love you E" Eyes drifting close, Mal somehow managed to say before falling asleep.  
"I love you too M" Evie wipe away a tear on Mal's face with her thumb. "Sleep well my love, I'm here"  
Evie just sit on the floor in not too comfortable dress with her make up still on, holding Mal in her arms, shielding her from any badness.


End file.
